Software development is evolving away from the client-server model toward network-based processing systems that provide access to data and services via the Internet or other networks. In contrast to traditional systems that host networked applications on dedicated server hardware, a “cloud” computing model allows applications to be provided over the network “as a service” supplied by an infrastructure provider. The infrastructure provider typically abstracts the underlying hardware and other resources used to deliver a customer-developed application so that the customer no longer needs to operate and support dedicated server hardware. The cloud computing model can often provide substantial cost savings to the customer over the life of the application because the customer no longer needs to provide dedicated network infrastructure, electrical and temperature controls, physical security and other logistics in support of dedicated server hardware.
Multi-tenant cloud-based architectures have been developed to improve collaboration, integration, and community-based cooperation between customer tenants without sacrificing data security. Generally speaking, multi-tenancy refers to a system where a single hardware and software platform simultaneously supports multiple user groups (also referred to as “organizations” or “tenants”) from a common data storage element (also referred to as a “multi-tenant database”). The multi-tenant design provides a number of advantages over conventional server virtualization systems. First, the multi-tenant platform operator can often make improvements to the platform based upon collective information from the entire tenant community. Additionally, because all users in the multi-tenant environment execute applications within a common processing space, it is relatively easy to grant or deny access to specific sets of data for any user within the multi-tenant platform, thereby improving collaboration and integration between applications and the data managed by the various applications. The multi-tenant architecture therefore allows convenient and cost effective sharing of similar application feature software between multiple sets of users.
The infrastructure in a typical cloud computing environment can include thousands of servers including redundant versions of same server spread out geographically. Each server can host at least one service. A database is typically associated with each server and stores properties files for each one of the services hosted by its associated server. Each properties file includes a number of configuration settings for a specific service provided by that server. Each configuration setting includes a property name and a value associated with that property name. It is necessary to synchronize, maintain, and update configuration settings for these servers on a regular basis. If a change is made to a configuration setting, that change needs to propagate out to all the servers. Given the large number of servers that are part of the cloud computing environment this is a highly manual and error prone process.
Systems and methods are thus needed which overcome the foregoing shortcomings.